Un Amor Nuevo
by cheeseeater
Summary: Spanish title. KaykoKurama. Kayko transfers schools and is now in Kurama's school. She still doesn't know about Spirit World :P Chapter 2! XP
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is for Kurama/Kayko fans and for Buffybot or for people who are just bored. Um, no flames please. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho. Haha! You can't sue!

________________________________________________________________________

"Kayko, you're going to go to school NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kayko's mom, what's-her-name, yelled at her daughter once more.

"But Mom! I don't want to! I don't know anybody!" Kayko whined.

"Go, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kayko's mom pushed her out the door, books-and-all, and locked the door so she wouldn't come back inside.

"Great, this is just what I needed!" Kayko mumbled. It was her first day at her new school. She had transferred from Sarayashiki (A/N: sp?) and had to start over at her new school.

Kayko sighed. She hardly knew where the school was. She walked to the school campus and realized it was just like her old school. _But this school has smarter students...like myself. _Kayko thought and realized how vain she had just seemed. 

She walked into the school building and tried to find her locker but got completely lost and decided to ask for directions. She looked around and found a young man with red hair, his back was facing her.

"Excuse me," Kayko said to the stranger, "can you please tell me where my locker is? I'm new here and I--" She was cut off when he turned. He took her breath away; sparkling green eyes and a movie-star smile. He was rather handsome. (A/N: to Kayko and Kurama fans.) 

"Let me see," he gently took her schedule from her hands which had her locker number on it and her ID number as well. "Hm, this may seem more than just a coincidence but we have our lockers close by and all of the same classes together."

"Wow, that **is **a coincidence!" Kayko said, trying to keep herself from squealing in excitement.

"Mind if I walk you to your locker?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind!" Kayko grinned. "Oh, what's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Suichi Minamino and I don't mind."

"Kayko Yukimura." Kayko held out her hand so he could shake it. Instead, he took her hand and kissed the top lightly. Kayko blushed.

They arrived at her locker and Kayko smiled to thank him. She tried to open her locker but the door was stuck. 

"Here, let me open it for you." Suichi opened the door for her with ease.

"Thank you." Kayko smiled and put her books inside except for her science book since she had science as her first block. 

The bell rang and Suichi spoke, "We should get to class now. Don't wanna be late!" Kayko nodded and followed him to class. 

"I'm a little nervous," Kayko told Suichi.

"Don't be. You'll be okay, Kayko, I know you're kinda scared but it's alright." 

Kayko nodded once more and they arrived at their science class. He opened the door for her and they both walked in.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hiya! I don't know what Kurama's school's name is so if you guys know please tell me! Also, I don't know his first class so if you tell me that'll really help out. Doesn't it kinda suck that I finished the chapter so soon? =) Please review and no flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the info, Clow Angel! I really appreciate it Anyway, sorry for taking my time in updating, guys and girls! I'll try updating sooner. I'll try.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kayko stepped in the classroom... for her first time. There was a female teacher, about late 20s, sitting behind a desk. She had a gray dress (A/N: ever seen those businesswomen?) and glasses; her brown hair was up in a bun. She smiled at Kayko and Suichi. "Suichi, take your seat, please." He did as he was told and walked toward his assigned seat as his little 'fan club' stared at him with dreamy looks on their eyes. 

Kayko got a little nervous now that she was standing in front of the whole class all alone now with every single student staring at her. "Class, this is our new student: Kayko Yukimura. She just transferred from Sarayashiki Junior High and I'd like you to welcome her," the teacher, Ms. Bella, said and smiled. "I'm sure Kayko will love it here. Kayko, please take your seat next to..." Ms. Bella pondered as she looked around the classroom and finally saw an empty seat, "Suichi. Please take a seat next to Suichi."

Kayko felt a little better as she hugged her book and sat next to Suichi. Ms. Bella began teaching but Kayko got lost when he spoke to her, "So...uh...do you have a boyfriend?"

She was shocked!! She barely knew him and he already asked her that question!! "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think? And why would you want to know?"

"Well, I do believe it _**is**_ slightly personal, but it's not like asking you if you've brushed your teeth this morning. Besides I wanted to strike a conversation with you."

"Then why didn't you ask me what my favorite color is? Or band? Or animal?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking right." _Damn it, Suichi!_ he thought angrily.

"Well, I had a boyfriend. I bet you already know of him, though. He has such a bad rep! Anyway, his name is Yusuke Urameshi. We broke up 'cause he was hanging out with some girl with blue hair! Also because my mom decided to make me change schools. Or at least my mom said that; I don't think she wanted me to see him."

_Yusuke Urameshi? But isn't that the Spirit Detective? Yes, indeed he is! Should I ask her if she knows of Spirit World? Maybe she doesn't. And, maybe, she does. _Suichi thought. "Why wouldn't she want you to see him?"

Kayko shrugged then looked at her fingers, "I dunno. Maybe she thought I'd pick up some of his bad habits. 'Cause he _**did**_ have a lot of bad habits!"

"And what exactly were those bad habits?"

"Pipe down, you two!" Ms. Bella yelled at Suichi and Kayko. "I'm teaching and when I teach, you listen!" Then she turned back to the chalkboard and began drawing a picture of a plant to demonstrate photosynthesis. Suichi and Kayko didn't talk until after class.

As soon as the bell rang, the class was dismissed and Suichi somehow began to like Kayko. He decided to give her a tour of her new school. He showed her the bathrooms, the cafeteria, the principal's office, and the rest of the school.

They walked in silence down the noisy halls. Suichi, wanting to strike a conversation with Kayko, finally spoke. "Who's your favorite band?"

Kayko was slightly startled but responded, "Simple Plan. What about yours?"

"Ditto. Simple Plan is one of my favorite bands, too. I also like Good Charlotte and Sum 41."

"You don't look like the type that would like neither one of those bands!"

"Neither do you. But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

The bell rang and they had to go to their next class. Kayko, again, sat next to Suichi but they weren't allowed to talk.

Kayko sighed. _It's too quiet! I can't stand it when the class is so quiet! Or is it because of Suichi? I just wanna talk to him!_ Kayko dug her face in her book once more. Half of the class was already asleep and snoring and she wanted the bell to ring to go to lunch. She was dying of hunger. _Why won't the bell ring?!?!?! _

The following minutes seemed like eternity to her. And Suichi. Kayko sighed once more as she watched the clock hands. She looked around her classroom and saw the red-head reading a book though he looked kinda bored. She looked at the teacher and realized that he, too, had fallen asleep.

_What an irresponsible, lazy man! _Kayko thought as she glared at him. She began daydreaming of the read-head and blushed as thought of certain things that shouldn't have been in her head.

She turned to look at him. He was resting his head on his hand as he read a book; he looked bored as his eyes were half-closed. She blushed and thought, _I wonder what he tastes like..._ She licked her lips and turned her head to read her book._ How dull._

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I never really thought I'd get so many! And I'll try to update sooner, school just got in my way =P 


End file.
